Antología
by Big Time Moch
Summary: James y Carlos terminaron, pero James no se quiere dar por vencido. Así que le escribe una carta con una antología de cosas que le gustan de Carlos. Jarlos. One-Shot. Song-fic de la cancion de Shakira, Antología.


_Después de un largo día de trabajo y evitar a James, Carlos entró a su cuarto y cerrando con llave para que James no pudiera entrar. Todo esto estaba siendo muy difícil para los dos. Para todos. Los silencios incomodos, las lágrimas, todo. Carlos estaba listo para dormir un rato y olvidarse de todo un rato, cuando vio una hoja doblada en su almohada. Era una carta… para él. La tomó y comenzó a leer._

La verdad es que no se ni porque estoy haciendo esto. Bueno, en parte creo que porque tu dijiste que yo nunca hice algo romántico por ti. Y pues, después de pensarlo… tenías razón, así que…. Aquí va.

Antología de cosas que me gustan de ti.

Por: James

Aprendí a quitarle al tiempo los segundos.

-Mmm… Carlos, vamos a llegar tarde con Gustavo- dije mientras trataba de quitarte de encima.

-Ay, ¿que son unos segunditos más?- dijiste y luego me seguiste besando.

Ese día hicimos el amor por primera vez.

Tú me hiciste ver el cielo más profundo.

Estábamos recostados en el parque de Palmwoods en nuestra primera cita oficial. No hicimos mucho, solo vimos el cielo mientras platicábamos hasta que anocheció.

Contigo subí más de tres kilos.

-Jaaaammmeeesss… vamos por un helado.

-¿Otro? Carlos, ¡acabamos de terminarnos uno!

-YOLO, James. YOLO!

Desarrollaste mi sentido del olfato.

Estábamos a punto de terminar de cambiarnos para ir al estudio. Mientras yo arreglaba mi cabello, tú buscabas ropa limpia que ponerte.

-¿Oye, esto huele mal para ti?- dijiste acercándome una playera. La olfateé.

-Mmm… nop.

-Gracias.

Fue por ti que aprendí a querer a los gatos.

Íbamos caminando por el parque cuando, no sé cómo, notaste que un gatito se había quedado atorado en un árbol.

-¡Aww! ¡Mira, James! ¡Pobrecito gato!- dijiste antes de correr hasta el árbol.

-¡Vámonos, Carlos!- grité. Yo odiaba a los gatos. Pero me diste esa mirada de cachorrito a la que no me puedo resistir y pues… terminé bajando al maldito gato. Pero valió la pena, porque la sonrisa que pusiste fue inolvidable.

Descubrí lo que significa una rosa.

Este día fue probablemente el mejor de mi vida. Llegue al 2J después de hacer no sé qué cosa, y tú estabas muy arreglado, sentado en el sillón. Te veías muy nervioso. Kendall estaba a tu lado y cuando me vio, te susurró "tú puedes" y luego se fue del departamento, quedando totalmente solos. Tú suspiraste, como para darte ánimo, y te levantaste del sillón. Fue cuando noté la hermosa rosa roja que traías en las manos. Te acercaste a mí y me la diste. Un hermoso rubor subió por tus mejillas mientras me decías "Te amo, ¿se mi novio?" tan rápido que casi no lo entiendo. No pude evitar decirte que sí.

Me enseñaste a decir mentiras piadosas para poder estar contigo a horas no adecuadas.

-Si, Gustavo. Sí. Sí. Tiene fiebre. Sip. Yo lo cuido. Okay. Bye!

-¿Qué te dijo? ¿Se la creyó?

-Sip. Dijo que cuidara de tu vos y que me asegurara de calmar la fiebre. Ahora dime, ¿cómo calmo tu fiebre, Carlitos?

-Tu sabes cómo- dijiste mientras me quietabas la camisa.

Y a remplazar palabras por miradas.

Para esta no tengo un momento en especial. Solo todas las veces en las que con solo vernos, ya sabíamos lo que el otro estaba pensando. Todas las veces en las que con solo la mirada intercambiábamos mensajes completos.

Y fue por ti que escribí más de 100 canciones.

Tal vez algún día te las enseñe. Tal vez te cante alguna si esto no funciona. No lo sé. De cualquier manera, son para ti. Es el cuaderno rojo bajo mi colchón. Digo, por si quieres leerlas.

Perdonaste mis equivocaciones.

Fueron tantas que no tengo vergüenza al pedirte otra oportunidad. Pero, es que nunca estuve con alguien que me importara tanto como tú. Nunca había intentado tanto para nadie. Ni siquiera mis padres. Y mientras más trato, menos me sale. Pero te amo. Y vales la pena.

Conocí más de mil formas de besar.

No sé cómo, pero siempre que me besabas, lo hacías de una forma distinta pero con un sello único de ti. Nunca encontrare a alguien que bese igual.

Por ti descubrí lo que es amar.

_En esa última había muchos manchones. Muchas palabras tachadas. Muchos intentos fallidos de escribir lo que sentía. Incluso unas cuantas marcas de gotas saladas en el papel. Pero hasta el final de todo ese intento de párrafo tachoneado a ilegible había dos palabras que describían todo y nada de lo que James sentía por Carlos._

Te amo.


End file.
